1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device in which a terminal of a pad unit may include a clad unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, and inorganic light emitting display (ILED) devices may use conductive aluminum group metal wires to reduce wire resistance. However, conductive aluminum group metal wires may be damaged during an etching process.
A three-layer structure wire composed of titanium, aluminum, and titanium nitride has been considered so as to prevent damage to the wires. However, in this exemplary structure, corrosion of a middle layer (aluminum layer) may occur due to the penetration of an etching solution during an etching process.
Also, a method has been considered that relates to protecting the aluminum layer. In such a method, a reflection film may be formed along the sides of the wires and a transparent conductive film may surround the reflection film. However, in this method, the reflection film that surrounds the wire may also be formed of an aluminum group metal. Accordingly, the protection of the wires may be limited. That is, even though the reflection film may be formed, an etching solution introduced when patterning the transparent conductive film may corrode the wires. The problem may be more severe when the wire is a terminal that may be exposed to the outside of a sealing member.